Poetry of the Magi (co-written with 4fireking)
by Reibunriinta
Summary: A collection of Magi themed poetry written by Reibunriinta (That's me! XD) and 4fireking.
1. Displacement

_**A/N Hai! Minna-san konnichiwa! Me and another author on here (4fireking) are co-writing this poetry collection of Magi inspired poetry. This first poem is written by me and it's about Yamsharr because these two are freaking adorable! Prepare yourself for the feels.**_

We will fight some more, and then we'll kiss.

We will yell in anger and passion, show our love through rapturous shouts.

I've long since stopped trying to understand this.

I hate you, so then why are you the only one I can't live without?

Love, hate, dancing, revolving endlessly.

I love you, hate you. What do you want from me?

Oil, water, clashing mercilessly.

Protect me, love me, scratch that, just leave me be.

Just stay with me.

years have passed and I really miss,

all those times we shared passionately, boldly shared all sincerity.

I've long since left behind our passionate kiss.

I miss you, so I want to know, do you ever just want to see me?

Love, hate, dancing, revolving endlessly.

I love you, hate you. What do you want from me?

Oil, water, clashing mercilessly.

Protect me, love me, scratch that, just leave me be.

Just stay with me.


	2. Treasures

_**A/N: This is 4fireking. I am someone who multitasks. While writing I like to watch on Youtube long cut scenes for games. It's been kind of a dream to have a purpose in this world and with Reibunriinta I am creating poetry that will carry out my legacy. First poetry and then I try going on my first date with girls from my cross-fit on Tuesday's and Thursday's.**_

It's not life if you study all the time without being in school

Morgiana is kneeling with bloody legs near the water,

the rocks are smooth not jagged,

pain was something she didn't mind if she could see her smiling reflection

As her strength grows so does her spirit

Her treasures were more than she ever dreamed of.


	3. Kassim

_**kassim (by reibun)**_

How can someone so precious be so wrong?

How can someone so loved think they don't belong?

Was it because of the actions of another?

Was I not a good neighbor, was he not a good brother?

The hardest thing to bear,

was to think that we once made quite a pair.

He once was an innocent child,

stayed pure though he was beaten and reviled.

But even after all was said and done,

I thought that cruelty was reversed by a surrogate mother's love.

Irony sure can be bitter.

His final words are much colder and harsher than the darkest winter.

He falls to his knees and cries. "Why do the good die young?"

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one,

"Who's suffering through this valley of misery and pain."

"Does anyone else know that I'm dying in shame?"

I wish he'd have cried out,

then maybe I'd have helped purge him of his doubts.

Doubts in himself, doubts in his legacy.

Maybe I could have showed him that he wouldn't become who he didn't wanna' be.

I wish he'd have a taste of real freedom.

I wish he had forgiven himself for what he'd done.

His crimes were all to save another.

He did what he had to, he was a faithful friend, and a true brother.

"Why must this world be so cruel?"

"Why must those with all the power be such insolent fools?"

"Whose idea was it to turning living breathing people into mere assets?"

"And am I the only one, trying to sort out this brutal mess?"

"What's the point if we're doomed I fail?"

"She was just so sick, so pale."

"I tried to save her time and time again"

"I protected her,comforted her."

"I even killed someone to protect her future."

" And now she's dead!"

"my sins, my burdens they feel less abstract now and more like lead."

"As my tears fall I vow that they will pay."

"No one can get away with treating my little sister this way!"

And just like that his heart was filled with hate.

All love was lost, by then it was far too late.

For thus was the desires of those reversing fate.

So in his honor, and on this day,

for once we are going to do this thing the right way.

Just remember if our burdens seem to hard to bear,

they will become easier if we learn to share.

There will always be those who truly care.

Don't let hate consume you, and don't you quit, don't you dare.

So take a moment and play the underdog's fanfare.

Good will conquer evil in the end I swear!

Let your heart and mind take to the air!

Don't you know you can't fit a circle into a square?

Above all else reach out to everyone everywhere.

Oh that is my one and only, solemn prayer.

 _ **A/N *cries* WHY KASSIM WHYYY?! His character is just so precious, and as much as I wanted to hate him I ended up loving him in the end. This was written in the point of views of Alibaba, Kassim, as well as some of my own thoughts and feelings as a third party. Hopefully you enjoyed this poem as much as I loved writing it. Love y'all -Reibun**_


End file.
